Prince Blueblood
Prince Blueblood is a Unicorn who appears at the Grand Galloping Gala. He starts out as the object of Rarity's affections but soon turns out to not be what she was expecting. His name Blueblood is an English idiom for "nobility", or being of noble birth or descent. It has been recorded since 1834 and comes from the Spanish words sangre azul, describing Spanish royal families said to be descendants of the Visigoths.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Prince Blueblood first appears in Rarity's fantasy in The Ticket Master, where she sees him as a nephew of Princess Celestia; in her dream, they swiftly fall in love and marry. Prince Blueblood appears outwardly the same in The Best Night Ever where Rarity expects him to court her as he did in her dream, but he is too self-centered and snobbish. Rarity expects Prince Blueblood to give her a rose, but he takes it for himself. He brings a cushion only for himself to sit in the castle's yard, leaving Rarity without a comfortable seat. When Pinkie Pie is singing, Prince Blueblood tilts his head for Rarity to open the door, then Rarity tilts her head until he opens the door and then Rarity falls. She expects Blueblood to throw his coat over a puddle so her shoes won't get dirty, but he forces her to throw her shawl for himself. He expects her to pay for his dinner. He generally ignores her wants, and patronizes "common ponies". He even goes as far as using Rarity as a shield from getting cake all over his clothes, which makes Rarity angry. Then she says to him, "The only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain!" Through the entire Grand Galloping Gala, Rarity tries to make pleasant company with Blueblood, but his self-centered nature drives her to the point of extreme irritation. After he uses her to shield himself from an incoming cake, Rarity finally snaps and tells him off as the most "uncharming prince she's ever met", and shakes the cake all over him in retaliation. After complete control is lost of the Gala, Rarity and her friends leave the scene, but she loses her glass slipper when running down a set of stairs. Pinkie Pie suggests that now her prince is sure to find her; panic-stricken at the thought, Rarity crushes the slipper and runs off. Prince Blueblood shows up again during Sweet and Elite where he can be seen in a social gathering that Rarity attends, and later on at a ship christening standing next to Rarity as she gets to break the bottle on the airship. Lauren Faust stated that Celestia's nephew had no name in the show (before The Best Night Ever aired), and that he's the "great great great great great great great great great great great (and probably even more greats) nephew on Celestia's and Luna's mother's side, about 52 times removed, roughly speaking." He was originally a Duke but was changed to a Prince on Hasbro's request. Gallery :Prince Blueblood image gallery See also * References sv:Prins Blueblood Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Supporting characters Category:Antagonists